


sweet sensations

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars- All media types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, han is an alpha to no ones surprise, luke is a whiny omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke goes into his first heat on the Falcon. Han finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet sensations

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i'm so sorry and i probably need to go to church 2. a/b/o is my guilty pleasure and i have no shame 3. kudos & comments make me happy and keep me motivated !!

Luke Skywalker is 100% sure that he's a beta. His aunt and uncle were both betas, they told him that his mother was, and he hasn't been showing any typical alpha traits. He’s not big like alphas, but he's toned, he's got some muscle from working on that farm his entire life. So it's just as big of a shock to him as it is to everyone else when he goes into his first heat. 

Of course, everyone else means Han, Chewbacca, and Leia. Luke doesn't even know what's happening to him at first, he feels tired and warm and he craves human contact. He goes to Leia, who seems to know about this sort of thing, and she gives him a pitying smile and lays her hand on his shoulder and tells him what's going on. 

“You're going into heat, Luke. And from the looks of you it's going to be a bad one,” She says, her face full of empathy. Luke’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. 

“No! I can't be going into heat! I’m a beta!” he screams, trying to process all the information. 

“It doesn't look like you're a beta. Is this your first heat, Luke?” Luke nods, and Leia directs him to his bedroom. “You need to lay down and _stay in your room_ until this is over. It's going to suck, but it’ll only last around a day. You’ll survive, I promise.” 

An hour later, his heat truly kicks in. He's sweating and uncomfortable and painfully hard. He tries getting himself off to relieve the pressure just a little, but it comes right back. “Well, they always say the first heat is the worst,” he tells himself bitterly. The worst part of the whole thing is the slick traveling down his thighs. It's embarrassing, even though no one’s around to see it. 

Some time after his heat starts, he hears someone walking down the hallway by his room. He doesn't think much of it until he _smells_ the person. It's the unmistakable smell of alpha. And it's Han, he can tell by the minute touch of oil in the scent. He expects Han to keep walking, but the footsteps stop and Han comes into his room. 

“Hey, kid, you alright? Leia told me you weren't feel- fuck. Stars, Luke, are you in _heat_?” 

Luke just whimpers and nods, incapable of doing much else with the overwhelming presence of an unmated alpha this close to him. Han smells good, really good, like musk with a hint of cinnamon and a dash of oil, no doubt from working on the Falcon. He wants nothing more than for Han to fuck him right then and there. He doesn't even care if Han mates with him or not, he just needs someone to take the edge off of his heat. 

“Han,” he whines. “Please.” 

Han looks tempted, but he shakes his head. “I can't, kid, you don't know what you're asking for.” 

“Yes I do. I want you to fuck me and make this go away and I don't even care if you mate me or not I just-” 

Han chuckles, stepping closer to Luke’s bed. “If I fuck you, I’m going to mate you,” he says, his voice lowering dangerously. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you in that cantina in Mos Eisley.” 

Luke lets out an honest-to-god _moan_ and something in Han snaps. He grabs Luke’s shirt and pulls him up off the bed, smashing their lips together. The kiss is frantic and heated and the two men can't seem to get close enough together. Han can feel Luke’s dick through his pants, hard as a rock and pressing against him. He lays a hand against it, putting just enough pressure onto it that Luke groans and thrusts up into it. 

“Mmh, Han, come on, please,” the younger man whines. “Stop teasing me.” 

The older man laughs a bit and steps away from him. “Strip,” he orders, taking off his own clothes at the same time. When they're both naked, Han points at the bed. “Get on the bed. On all fours.” Luke complies immediately, and Han climbs up behind him. At this point, Han allows himself to smell Luke, and the smell nearly knocks him off the bed. Luke smells sweet, like candy with a faint trace of oranges. Han steadies himself and pushes a finger inside. 

It goes inside easily, helped along by Luke’s heat. Luke gasps and pushes back against him, a silent plea for more. Han complies, only because he wants to fuck Luke as bad as Luke wants to be fucked. The second finger goes in as easily as the first and Han keeps a steady pace, opening Luke up. Luke's rolling his hips with Han’s rhythm and making obscene sounds. 

“Come on, Han, fuck me,” he begs, whimpering when Han’s fingers brush over a certain spot in him. 

“Not yet, kid,” Han states. “Gotta get you open enough for my knot.” He punctuates the sentence by adding third finger, and Luke moans loudly, shoving his face into the mattress. 

“Please, please, I’m ready now, I can take it,” Luke cries, pushing himself harder and harder against Han’s fingers. Han pulls his fingers out and flips Luke over so they're facing each other. 

“You sure about this, Luke?” Han asks, giving Luke a chance to back out, a chance to refuse to be mated to Han for the rest of their lives. Luke grabs Han’s shoulders and pulls him down into a fierce kiss. 

“I’m sure.” 

Han lines himself up and pushes in, keeping his lips on Luke’s the whole time. The grip on Han’s shoulders tightens considerably and Luke moans into his mouth. When he bottoms out, he sits there for a moment, letting Luke get used to the feeling. It doesn't take long before Luke is rolling his hips and begging Han to move. He does, pulling out almost all the way and sliding back in. The way he angles himself, he hits the same spot in Luke that he hit earlier with his fingers and Luke is seeing stars. 

“Fuck, Han, do that again,” he groans. Han knows the kid isn't gonna last long, so he makes sure to make it good. He thrusts into Luke hard and fast, and Luke is whimpering and moaning and canting his hips. 

“You feel so good, baby, I’m not gonna be able to last much longer,” Han gets out, his voice raspy. Luke’s head falls back onto the mattress and he rolls it to the side, exposing his neck to the alpha. Han’s rhythm stutters for a second. 

“Claim me. Knot me, make me yours, please,” Luke begs. Han doesn't hesitate, he growls and latches on to his neck. At the same time, his knot starts to inflate, expanding inside of Luke and it pushes Luke over the edge. Luke comes hard, his muscles clenching down on Han’s cock and he sees stars. Han follows suit quickly, biting down harder on Luke’s neck and his knot fully expanding. 

When the both come down from their respective highs, Han runs his tongue over the bite mark on Luke’s neck and gingerly flips them over so Luke is laying on top of him. “We’re gonna be here for a while, so I thought I’d get comfortable,” Han explains, pulling Luke down. Luke smiles and kisses Han lazily. 

“You know,” Luke says, his voice quiet because of his exhaustion. “I think Leia sent you here on purpose. To get us together.” And then he falls asleep against Han’s chest, completely worn out. 

Han strokes Luke’s hair and smiles. “I’m going to have to thank her for that.”


End file.
